Paparazzi
by Yuki Shihoin
Summary: Soi Fon, Izuru, and Renji will go to extreme measures to get revealing pictures of the those they admire most. Rated T for Language and Yaoi and Yuri themes, and some touchy feely stuff SONGFIC! Yoru/Soi, Shuu/Kira, Bya/Ren. Don't like, don't read.


hello again, this is my second Bleach Fan Fiction and thank you for taking your time to read it.

another Songfic, Paparazzi By: Lady Gaga, based around three relationships

YoruichiXSoi Fon, ShuheiXKira, and ByakuyaXRenji

yes that means Yuri/shojo-ai and Yaoi/shonen-ai, so if you don't like don't read

I don't own Bleach, Bleach and all its Characters and concepts belong to Tite Kubo

nor do I own Paparazzi, Paparazzi belongs to Lady Gaga

rated T for language and some touchy-feeley(thats not even a word) stuff

Reviews and Constructive criticism are always greatly appreciated

Bold means the song lyrics

this is my second fanfic so if its not to good I apologize and again, I ALWAYS LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!!!!

now without further ado, please enjoy Paparazzi!!!

**We are the Crowd**

**Were C-Coming out**

**Got my flash on its true**

**Need that picture of you it's so magical**

**We'd be so fantastic, oh**

It was around midday when captain of the second division, Soi Fon, along with her brand new camera, went out to find her old teacher and master, Shihoin Yoruichi.

Soi Fon had a strange, almost maniacal obsession with the lady, and today she was intent on finally getting a picture of her once master, she was hoping for a nude one "you won't catch me off guard this time Yoruichi" she muttered to herself, giggling like a maniac.

She found Lady Shihoin in one of her usual waterfall training spots that were scattered all over the Soul Society. Soi Fon had once teamed up with the 3rd seat of the 13th division, Kiyone Kotetsu in order to take nude pictures of Yoruichi, but it ended in an absolute failure. "Not this time, hehehe" she snickered, situating herself behind a nearby bush as Yoruichi began undressing. Soi Fon steeled her nerves; made sure her spiritual pressure was completely hidden, and took a deep breath as Yoruichi let her top fall to the ground.

"Flash off" she murmured "okay you can do this, just turn around now" she peered through the bushes and got into a great position for a shot, if only she would turn around. Yoruichi, now half naked began removing her shoes and pants, Soi Fon gulped, and snapped a shot of Yoruichi's naked backside. Breathing out slowly she prepared for another shot, wishing the cat lady would just turn around. Yoruichi stepped into the water and pulled out her hair tie, shook her head and turned. Soi Fon resisted the urge to scream, moan, or run, just a soft controlled exhale, as she snapped the photo.

One, two, three, Soi Fon could barely contain her excitement, and let a small bit of her Reiatsu escape her control, and that small bit was enough to alert Yoruichi. The splash of water and a quiet whoosh, Soi Fon clutched the camera to her chest, as if it were her first born child, and waited for Yoruichi to catch her

**Leather and jeans, garage glamorous**

**Not sure what it means**

**But this photo of us, it don't have a price,**

**Ready for those flashing lights**

**Cause you know that baby I…**

"Soi Fon" Yoruichi sounded slightly surprised as she stared down at her once student "what are you doing here, I didn't sense you until now" Soi Fon peeked up and saw Yoruichi had covered herself in a long towel "um, well, I…..was…..uhhhh" She stammered, trying to think of something to say "well I guess it doesn't really matter" Yoruichi replied, smiling and crossing her arms, Soi Fon mentally let her guard down, and breathed out a soft breath as her body relaxed.

She stood up wiping the dirt off her Captain's Haori "Hey Soi, what's that in your hand" Yoruichi asked trying to get a good look at the silvery thing in Soi Fon's hand "oh its nothing"Soi Fon replied, attempting to stash the camera in her robes, but Yoruichi grabbed her hand and snatched the camera out of her grasp "A camera" she said plainly, staring at it, her gaze flicked to Soi Fon, and then back to the camera, and back and forth a couple of times as the pieces fell into place.

She put on a sly smile and switched on the camera "um….no….miss Yoruichi" Soi Fon tried to make a grab for the camera, but was too short to reach. Yoruichi stared at the first picture that appeared on the small screen, she looked down ate herself and then at Soi Fon, smile still set in place "Soi Fon, why is there a naked picture of me on the camera you had in your possession" she asked, a certain tone of smugness in her voice, But Soi didn't seem to hear her, she had her head bent over and was beet red "well…I…I…….uh" she stammered again, twiddling her thumbs.

She then felt hot breath on her neck, and she shivered "c'mon, tell me, why is there a picture of me on this camera" Soi Fon felt warm lips on the back of her neck and she shivered a little more violently "Now, now, just tell me what you were doing with this camera and I won't be forced to make you" she felt Yoruichi's arms snake around her waist, her hands creeping into her robes, feeling Yoruichi's lips on her neck again, she couldn't help but moan quietly.

It made her just want to melt into that embrace, she would be perfectly content if the world ended right now "c'mon tell me" Yoruichi tickled Soi's stomach with her fingers, edging her way up the younger girls body, she cupped her small breast in her hand and squeezed gently, Soi Fon could not take it any more " All right, all right, I was taking nude pictures of you, because I'm obsessed, crazy, and possibly in love" she yelled perhaps a little louder than necessary. Yoruichi withdrew her arms and was silent, Soi Fon started trembling and felt like she was about to cry, when Yoruichi grabbed her again.

She twisted Soi Fon around so they were face to face, then Yoruichi, as quick as a cat, bent down and gently pressed her lips against Soi's. Soi Fon felt surprise, joy, longing, and pleasure all at the same time, and she pushed herself further into Yoruichi's mouth. What was probably a couple of minutes felt like hours to Soi Fon when they finally broke apart. Yoruichi took the forgotten camera into her hand and held it up "hey Soi, smile for the camera" she whispered pressing her head against Soi's. They both smiled big as the camera clicked and flashed.

**I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi, baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be **

**Papa-paparazzi, promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine**

**Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, Papa-paparazzi**

It was another sunny afternoon in Seireitei, and Izuru Kira was heading over to the Squad 9 barracks, a brand new camera clutched in his hand. As he got closer, he made sure to completely cloak his Spiritual Pressure, as his good friend, Momo Hinamori, had shown him to. He jumped up over the walls of a nearby building, and shunpoed over the walls of the Squad 9 barracks, landing without a sound.

**I'll be your girl, backstage at your show**

**Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah cause your my rock star,**

**In between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes**

Izuru tread the familiar path to the squad 9 lieutenants' room, hoping to find his longtime friend, or should he say obsession, Hisagi Shuhei. Izuru worshipped Hisagi, his strength, determination, skills, good looks; everything about him was appealing to Izuru. His obsession, one could find it disturbing and unhealthy, but Izuru couldn't say he cared much what anyone else might of thought. He soon arrived at his destination.

He ducked down as he passed a nearby window so he wouldn't be seen, and made his way around the perimeter of the building, finally settling at an open window, he peeked in. Hisagi was indeed there, and it appeared to Izuru that either he had just finished a training session or just got out of a bath because he was wet, his black hair was plastered against his forehead, water dripping down his arms and legs. Izuru couldn't help it but to lick his lips, and slowly slid down the wall he was pressed up against. He took several deep breaths "alright, I just make sure the flash is off" he thought to himself. He checked his Spiritual pressure once more to make sure it was completely hidden; he steeled his mind and his nerves, and slid back up the wall and looked inside.

Hisagi was still completely naked, but had his back to the window "damn" Izuru muttered quietly and snapped a couple shots of his back. Quickly ducking out of sight, he started feeling very hot, his heart was pumping fast, and his breathing was short and shallow, it was a rush.

He felt his face was already the color of an apple, but ignored that, and looked back inside "Oh my god" Izuru whispered to himself, his face going an even deeper shade of red and purple, about the color of magenta. Hisagi had turned around, and was drying his hair with a towel, Izuru took advantage of this and snapped three or four shots of his naked front side, Izuru bit back a loud moan that was making is way up his throat, the tension in his lower region was becoming almost to much to bear, but he some how found the strength to continue on.

Hisagi had finished drying his hair and had dropped his towel on a chair, and he strode across the room to a chest of drawers, Izuru took advantage of this and snapped a couple more shots, his mind filled with nothing but wanting and bliss. He finished taking his last few pictures and was about to shunpo away, but in his excitement, he tripped over a small grey cat that was lounging in the hallway. He fell with a loud thump, the cat shrieked in dismay, hissed at Izuru and darted off, and during all the confusion, Izuru lost all his focus and let all his spirit energy go at once "fuck" he muttered rubbing his head.

What would he do now, run for it? No Hisagi could easily catch him, tell him the truth? Now way, he would have to lie, even though he was no good at it. He grabbed the camera which had gone flying out of hi grip when he had tripped over the cat, as the paper screen door slid open.

**Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return**

**My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry**

**It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie**

**Cause you know that baby I….**

"Kira" Hisagi definitely sounded surprised "what the hell you doing on the floor" he asked as Izuru sat up "I…um….was just coming to see you, we haven't talked in awhile" he replied smiling, doing his best not to stare, as Hisagi had only put on his pants, and his top half was completely exposed.

"um…really? We just talked, last night at the Lieutenants meeting" he replied, Izuru mentally smacked himself "duh" he thought "you sure your okay, you didn't hit your head or something did you" he bent down and ran his fingers through Izuru's hair, as if looking for a non-existent bump, Izuru thoroughly enjoyed this contact at first, only imagining something like this In his dreams, and then felt the red In his face return "no, no, I'm fine, just tired" he quickly stood up and smiled weakly "I'll be going then" he was about to shunpo again, but Hisagi caught him by the collar of his shihakusho "hold on there Kira" he pulled him back and grabbed his arm "what's that in your hand" he asked suspiciously.

Izuru looked back at his hand and realized a corner of the camera was poking out, giving off a faint silvery glow in the sunlight "well, what is it" Hisagi asked again, keeping a firm grip on Izuru's robe " Its nothing Hisagi-san" he murmured, Hisagi huffed "Shuhei" he said, looking Izuru in the eyes "Its nothing Shuhei" Izuru said again "that so, then can I see it" he let go of Izuru's Shihakusho, and with his now free hand, he pried the camera from Izuru's grip

"A…..Camera" he looked surprised and stared at the camera for a bit, then he looked at Izuru, and he, like Yoruichi, pieced together the situation "um….I didn't think you knew what a camera was Hi-, Shuhei" he corrected himself " of, yeah, Renji brought one back from the world of the living not to long ago, he showed it to me and how it worked" he replied, a small smile now appearing on his face "damn Renji" Izuru muttered "so if you don't mind, I'll just see what is on th…" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Izuru had broken free of his grasp and tackled him to the ground, he clawed at Hisagi's arm and hand trying to reclaim the camera, he was so intent on retrieving it he couldn't even enjoy the sensation of his body rubbing against Hisagi's. Hisagi put the camera down for only an instant, brought his leg up and kneed Izuru in his stomach.

Once Izuru had let go him, gasping for breath, he picked up the camera once again "NO DON"T DO THAT" Izuru shouted, still gasping for air as Hisagi switched on the camera. He stared at the small screen, as Izuru fell to the ground in defeat, waiting for some sort of response. Silence, it felt like a lifetime of apprehension and agony as Izuru waited, waited for some sort of response, he looked up and saw a hand "C'mon let me help you up" his voice was neutral. Izuru took the hand, and stood, refusing to look at his, perhaps now, lost friend.

Then warm arms encircled his waist, and a warm body was pressed against his. This was certainly not what Izuru had expected "So long it has been" Hisagi whispered "what are you talking about, Shuhei" Izuru murmured, taking in as much of his scent as possible"So long since I have felt this feeling, this sensation, this pleasant warmth, this feeling of contentedness" he replied quietly

"your not mad" Izuru asked as Hisagi broke the hug "no, not really, pretty flattered, a little weird and awkward, but a lot surprised and happy, but no, not mad or angry" he grinned, so did Izuru "you really were so obsessed that you went to such lengths just to take pictures" he went on " buying a camera, sneaking into our barracks, learning to perfectly mask your spiritual pressure, and risking our friendship, just to get some pictures" he leaned in closer "and I'm pretty sure I know what you had planned for them, once they were developed, am I right" he whispered quietly, Izuru felt the blush deepen again "sorry, I was just so determined" then he thought of something.

"wait, Shuhei, since when have you started liking me" he asked "since the academy" he responded quickly, and Izuru nodded "me, too" then Hisagi spoke again "I was just to chicken to act on it, and you probably were too, that's why this didn't happen years ago" he scratched his head, smiling big "yeah, that's it" Izuru nodded "but now that its all out in the open, I can do this" Izuru instantly felt another body on top of him, as they both crashed to the floor.

"and that's payback" Hisagi whispered in his ear. Their lips met in a clash of passion, longing, and aggression, their tongues battling each other in a fight for dominance. Hisagi reached his arm over and picked up the camera that had been left lying on the floor, he reluctantly broke the kiss "hey Izuru, smile for the camera" they pressed there heads against each others, Hisagi held up the camera, they both smiled big goofy grins as the camera flashed and clicked.

**I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi, baby there's no other superstar you know that **

**I'll be your Papa-paparazzi, promise I'll be kind but I won't stop**

**Until that boy is mine, baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

Humming quietly to himself, Renji Abarai made his way to the squad 6 bathhouse, in his hand he clutched a camera that he had brought back from the world of the living not to long ago.

He smiled with a bit of a bounce in his step, knowing full well what he was a bout to attempt could be fatal. He arrived at the split entrance, and took the left one.

He had finally found the time, patience, money, and drive to buy a camera, and follow his captain, Byakuya Kuchki, around for the past month, memorizing all aspects of his weekly schedule. Why would he need to do this? In order to coordinate the best time he would be able to take pictures of his captain, without him noticing. Long story short, Renji was obsessed with Byakuya Kuchki, ever since he had seen him, the day Rukia was offered a spot in the noble Kuchki clan. He wanted to impress him and surpass him, and do so many other unspeakable things, but this was not the time to be thinking about that.

It was 7:00 pm, Saturday, when Renji entered the locker room. This was the only time of the week when Byakuya would take a bath in the squad building, one of the pieces of valuable information he had acquired when he had followed Byakuya around all that time, it was the perfect time for Renji to get the picture he so desired. Renji made sure his spiritual pressure was hidden as he ran behind a row of lockers. He glanced around and saw Byakuya down, 2 rows over. He had already removed his Captain's Haori and was folding it neatly. Renji did a double check on his spiritual pressure. Even the slightest bit would alert Byakuya to his presence, so he had to be careful.

He turned on the camera and turned off the flash, he glanced around the lockers again and saw Byakuya removing his Kenseikan "deep breath don't chicken out now" he muttered to himself, he took a couple of deep breaths and looked over again. Byakuya was now completely naked

"damn he's fast" Renji thought to himself, taking in his breath and holding it before he looked back. Byakuya was busy running his fingers through his Raven black hair, checking for knots, as Renji snapped one, two, three, four, five, SIX, pictures. He felt blood rush to his face as he settled himself behind the lockers once again.

The tension in his lower region as well as the lasting images of his Captain were not helping Renji, as he suppressed all vocalizations, then, one slipped through his control, and he let out a slow, soft moan. He immediately clamped a hand over his mouth and looked over the lockers, was he smiling?

"what the hell's he smiling about" Renji thought to himself, as Byakuya continued fixing his hair, Renji disregarded it and began to make his getaway, but he did not notice the wet floor and slipped. He gripped the camera to his chest as he fell to the floor. His back slammed into the floor, knocking the wind out of him, he cursed and tried to breathe as silently as possible, he hid the camera in his sleeve as the sound of footsteps approached.

**Real good,were dancing in the studio**

**Snap, snap to that shit on the radio**

**Don't stop for anyone**

**Were plastic but we'll still have fun**

"Abarai-kun, what are you doing" Byakuya stared down at his vice-captain, Renji peeked his eyes open and saw that Byakuya had wrapped a robe around his body, he silently cursed and looked up

" oh… Captain Kuchki, imagine seeing you here" he tried to look surprised and he was quite sure it worked, because Byakuya nodded "I didn't see the wet floor and kinda slipped" Renji scratched his head trying to look innocent, Byakuya nodded again "So I take It, Abarai-kun, that you came for a bath as well" Byakuya offered him a hand and he took it pulling himself to his feet "Yes, yes I did Captain" he relaxed and breathed out

" of course, why else would you be here" Byakuya walked back to his spot and handed Renji a towel "you appear not to have one, so you may borrow one of mine" his face was calm and serene, as he slipped out of his bathrobe, and wrapped another towel around his waist. Renji looked away, pushing his Captain from his mind for only a minute as he stripped off the top of his shihakusho and carelessly dropped it onto a bench nearby, the camera came cluttering out of his robe and fell to the floor.

The lightness in his heart suddenly turned to dread as Byakuya averted his attention to the camera that was now lying on the floor, he bent down and reached for it, but now before Renji swooped down and grabbed it out of his reach "Abarai-kun, what is that device" Byakuya asked and Renji thought up a quick excuse "a Toaster" he lied "I got it a while back in the world of the living" Renji knew he was really bad at lying, but he thought like he was doing a good job this time, Byakuya shook his head

"why are you Lying Abarai-kun, Rukia also has a toaster, I know what it looks like and what it does, and that is not one of them" he stared at Renji, but Renji could not muster up the courage to stare him right back in the face " I do believe Abarai-kun that this is a camera" there was a certain smugness in his voice, Renji felt his heart skip a beat.

" Rukia also has one of them, and that one you have there is almost an exact copy, and don't think I don't know what it does" he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against the lockers, his face was still neutral, but his voice said otherwise. Renji could not deny it " yes Captain, it's a camera" Renji murmured, he heard Byakuya move and he looked up to see a hand in his face " may I see it then"

That was a no, there was no way Renji could let Byakuya see it, no way, nuh-uh, never, not in this life or the next " I'm sorry captain, this camera is kind of important to me" was all he could say " I see, well then I won't pursue it further" Renji felt his hand relax around the camera "thank you, Captain" he felt relieved. Byakuya started walking toward the bath and Renji quickly finished stripping and wrapped his borrowed towel around his waist, he wrapped the camera carefully in his shihakusho, and followed Byakuya to the door. Byakuya then suddenly disappeared, it took Renji a minute to figure out what had happened, but by then it was too late

"Shunpo…..Shit" he thought to himself, he twisted in his place and saw Byakuya standing next to his belongings. He raised a finger and pointed at Renji "Bakudo number sixty-one, Rikujokoro" he smiled for the briefest of moments as the six bars of light slammed into Renji's torso, immobilizing him " No captain, please don't do it" Renji half shouted as Byakuya fished the camera out of the shihakusho "NO" he yelled louder, as Byakuya switched it on.

**I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

The silence was deafening, Renji bowed his head over as the quiet clicking of Byakuya scrolling through pictures clouded his mind, and it was all over. Byakuya would either kill him now, never speak to him again, or worst, transfer him to another squad, so the response he got was rather unexpected. He felt the paralyzing light disappear and he slowly stood up "Renji" he quickly looked up at the use of his first name. He saw a mix of so many different emotions dancing across Byakuya's face, there was no way he would have known what was coming next, he looked away.

"I desire you as well" he felt warm breath on his ear "Renji" he froze, not knowing how to react to such a sudden confession "what" was all he said. Arms encircled him from behind, hands falling on his chest, he felt what he though was his captain lean into him, pressing his body against Renji's. He felt one hand lift up to his hair and it tugged at his hair tie until it broke and his long red hair fell down his back, then a hot something, was it lips, a mouth, a tongue? Whatever it was it ran down his neck and onto his left shoulder then that voice again.

" I said, I desire you as well, Renji" there was no doubt about it, it was Byakuya. This time Renji knew it was a tongue, it ran over and traced the tattoos on his neck, as his hands gently caressed his chest and abs, Renji would shiver whenever he would get to low.

" you knew the whole time didn't you" he said at last "yes, I knew, I could feel you coming, I could feel you trying desperately to conceal your spiritual pressure, and I knew I was on the right track when I heard you moaning behind the lockers" he murmured quietly " so you purposely let me take the pictures" Renji continued, feeling very relieved and some more than that "yes, I do believe that is called Paparazzi, those people in the living world who like to sneak around and take pictures of celebrities and famous people" he explained, resting his head on Renji's shoulder.

Renji put his hands over Byakuyas and leaned back further, "so how long" Renji murmured, closing his eyes " since the day you entered the Gotei 13" he replied, his voice was still, despite the situation, calm and measured " I not only appointed you as my Lieutenant because I thought you had skills and potential, but because I was doing all I could to stay as close to you as possible and make sure no one else would try and take you away from me" he explained " and now I know you return my feelings, you do don't you"

Renji loved this, Byakuya was being so not himself, he was being so truthful and honest with himself, and was not afraid to let his guard down, he was like an open book right now that Renji could read to his heart's content " Ohe, hell yes" he almost shouted, and then Byakuya let go, Renji really didn't want him to

"Capatain, ple.." he was not able to finish his sentence as Byakuya had caught his mouth in his own, Renji's eyes snapped open, and then closed again. He could feel himself involuntary leaning into the kiss, and Byakuya pushed back, their mouths and tongues were pressed hard against one another's "Byakuya" Renji whispered as they broke apart, and much to his surprise and pleasure, Byakuya didn't reprimand him for not addressing him properly. Byakuya grabbed the forgotten camera off the ground "smile" was all he said, he pressed his head against Renji's, and he smiled, while Byakuya merely smirked, and the camera flashed and clicked.

**Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your**

**Papa-paparazzi**

Lying on her back, staring up at the stars, Soi Fon reveled in her incredible timing and luck. If she had not tried to take those Paparazzi pictures of Yoruichi, she would not have just had the mind blowing sex she had just had.

"Yoruichi-sama, are you still awake" she glanced over at the cat lady and saw she was indeed awake "It's a nice night Isn't it" Yoruichi turned her head smiling a gentle smile at Soi Fon who nodded "yes the breeze is very pleasant" Soi Fon replied, she sat up from her position on the ground and grabbed her pants. She pulled them on and then grabbed her top and put that on too. She then took her haori and spread it out over top of her and Yoruichi, as she snuggled up close to her now lover.

" so does this mean were together now" Soi asked a little timidly "well duh, what did you think was going to happen" Yoruichi replied, pressing her face Into the younger girls' dark hair "you smell good" she muttered, and Soi Fon could not help but blush. There were a couple moments of a serene, relaxed silence then Yoruichi spoke up "So we should give each other nicknames" she proposed "you know little pet names that we can call each other when were alone like this"

Soi Fon nodded into the warm embrace " that'd be nice" she replied, already thinking. Yoruichi pulled her up, so they were facing each other " I got one for you, how about Bee, you know like your Zanpakutou, Suzumebachi" she smiled, Soi Fon loved it " yeah, I really like that one, and for you" she settled on one "Neko-chan" she whispered thoroughly embarrassed that she had just said it, but Yoruichi nodded " Cute, I love it" she bent in and gave Soi Fon a peck on the cheek, then she looked up

" the stars look an awful lot like paparazzi camera's don't they" she remarked and Soi Fon nodded "but you of course would know all about that" Yoruichi smiled again and so did Soi Fon. Everything was absolutely perfect.

**Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine**

"Hey Shuhei, you still awake" Izuru asked into the darkened room "hmmm, yeah I'm awake" he responded lightly, his voice was relaxed and content "sorry your tired, I'll just go then" Izuru was about to get up from the bed, when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down "no your staying" Hisagi pulled Izuru so close to him he could feel his breath on his neck

"are you sure" Izuru whispered into the darkness "yes, I really don't want you to leave" Izuru felt a warmth spread through him at that comment, he shifted himself and stared out at the dark night sky "the stars are bright like the lights of a camera" he remarked staring out at the sky "yeah, like paparazzi" Hisagi murmured, Izuru felt his head shift so he too could see outside, Izuru couldn't help but smile "yes just like paparazzi"

It was silent as Izuru took in Hisagi's wonderful scent "thank you for earlier" he said after several minutes of silence "oh yeah, you liked it then, I figured you did" he chuckled " yes,but what do we do now, do we stay together, cause I would very much like to do it again sometime soon" he felt himself blush and was a little nervous for an answer, then he felt Hisagi come closer and he pressed his lips against Izuru's " Of course were gonna stay together you dummy, and don't worry, well have sex again soon" Izuru went even redder, but was happy, yes, everything was just perfect, for now , it was all perfect.

**Baby You'll be famous chase you down until you love me**

"Renji" Byakuya's soft serene voice came from behind him "yes" Renji replied, he was tired, tired and content, or enthralled would be a better term "look at the stars Renji" Renji shifted his position laying down so he could stare out the window of the Captain's room "hey, they look like camera lights" Renji pointed out "yes, I was just thinking the same thing Renji"

Byakuya whispered laying his head back down, damn, did he have to whisper his name in such an……arousing way "hey, did you want me to erase those pictures"

Renji just remembered them after he had said camera "no, not particularly, you can keep them if you wish" Byakuya replied "actually you should keep them, just in case I'm out for some reason and you find yourself in need of" he stopped there and bent in closer to Renji "release" he whispered in the most seductive of ways "you may then use them at your discretion" Renji felt his whole Body start shivering once Byakuya had finished whispering, he didn't know his captain could be so, not himself

"you know Byakuya, your really not acting like yourself" he remarked "you think so" he muttered " yeah, not like I would expect this of you anywhere outside this setting" Renji said quickly "yes, you would be wise to remember that" Byakuya replied, his tone was a little more serious now, Renji nodded into the darkness "that's more like you" he murmured. There were several minutes of silence before Renji spoke again "so were keeping this" he whispered as the last little bit of sunlight faded over the horizon " I believe we have already established this Renji, yes we are" Renji then breathed out slowly and took in a deep breath, taking in the enticing scent of sakura flowers.

"good" was all he said, he then heard Byakuya moving, he felt him get closer until his mouth was right up against his ear "as long as your on top next time" he whispered, Renji laughed and agreed. Everything was perfect, at least for right now

**Papa-PAPARAZZI**


End file.
